In one aspect this invention relates to devices for joining vehicles. In a further aspect this invention relates to hydraulic connection devices.
Under some conditions it is desirable to have portions of a large multi-component system disposed on several trucks or other movable carrier vehicles for transportation or the like. When the equipment is to be used, the carrier vehicles should be joined together to form a stable platform for the system's components. The vehicles should be driven to a common location and parked in a side by side relationship. The connecting mechanism can be used to join the two vehicles and draw them into a predefined relationship to minimize the difficulty of joining the various parts of the system. The attachment should be implemented without the operator having to leave the vehicle and in a short period of time on the order of one to two minutes.